


Surprise?

by riverdale_imagines



Series: Sweet Pea [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Birthday, F/M, Fluff, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdale_imagines/pseuds/riverdale_imagines
Summary: Summary: Planning a surprise birthday party for Sweet Pea goes haywire when he thinks your secrecy is due to you cheating on him.Word Count: 2.2k





	Surprise?

“Hey, shut it, he’s coming over.” Fangs Fogarty hissed through gritted teeth, attempting to keep his voice down so that his best friend couldn’t hear. You and Toni quickly shoved numerous pieces of paper into your locker before finally slamming it the second Sweet Pea reaches your side. His arm falls over your shoulders as he lent down to kiss your head, his eyebrow cocked at the widened smiles you all shone toward him. “Alright, what’s going on?” He asked, taking his time as he looked at each of you with a confused glare, wondering if it could force one of you break. However, you all kept your cool and proceeded to explain that everything is just as it usually was - normal. Deep inside Sweet pea, he didn’t quite believe you all, but he didn’t have a reason not to so he just shrugged it off and lead you to your next class. An hour had passed and Algebra was nearly over, indicating that the end of the school day was inching closer by the minute. Sweet Pea turned to you to make fun of your teacher’s obvious toupee he was wearing, however he was met instead by you staring at your phone. To say the least, he was shocked; since moving from Southside High to Riverdale, you were determined to pay attention in class and take every opportunity and advantage you can to learn. But here you were, ignoring the class progressing in front of you, just so you can smile at something on your phone screen.

Unbeknownst to your boyfriend, you were talking to Jughead as he continued to help make plans for Sweets’ surprise birthday party. Earlier in the week you assigned your friends each with a simple task so that when Saturday night hit, Sweet Pea would get the biggest surprise of his life. He had never had a birthday party, which is why you were so insistent on giving him something amazing. You asked Jug to take care of decorations and eventually setting up the Whyte Wyrm; Fangs was in charge of music and invitations; Toni took pride in organizing food and drinks; whilst you were helping tie everything together, as well as keep Sweet Pea away and distracted from any sort of party planning activity. Jughead was currently asking for your opinion on some decorating dilemma, to which he had asked Betty only moments beforehand but her idea of party prepping was too different and sparkly compared to the Serpent way. You were so tempted to ask Sweet Pea what he’d like, but knowing that it’d ruin the surprise only turned you of the idea. You replied to Jughead with something along the lines of ‘if the color is green or black, he’ll love it’ before feeling a set of eyes burning into you, instantly turning to your side with a soft smile. You shook your head at Sweet pea, “What? Everything all good, big guy?” “You just seem… different.” He retorted, your shoulders shrugging in response.

The school bell rang before you could come up with an excuse, causing you to sigh out in relief before standing from your seat and slinging your bag over your shoulder. You and Sweet Pea walked out toward the carpark with your hands interlocked, making your way toward Fangs, Toni and Jughead as they gathered around the collection of Serpent motorbikes. Sweet Pea turned to say something to Fangs, from what you overheard it was what he wanted to discuss with you earlier about the Algebra teacher’s toupee, whilst Jughead pulled you aside. The boy in the beanie was trying to be subtle as he whispered something in your ear about Saturday, but the smiles and nods shared between you two did not go unnoticed by your boyfriend. Sweet Pea was quick to grasp your wrist was pull you toward his bike, muttering a goodbye to your friends before you were given the chance to. You didn’t bother asking what was wrong with him, not wanting to start a fight when the weekend was so close.

You both managed to get back to his trailer in one piece, only to have him charge through the door and slump himself on the couch, his hands cradling his head. “Before you ask, I’m just tired.” He said, slightly muffled voice as he could sense you walking toward him. “That’s okay, baby… wanna lay down? We can nap or something?” You offered as you sat beside him, your hand gently rubbing up and down his back. He shrugged your hand off before shaking his head, standing up and heading over to the kitchen counter. He poured himself a glass of water before finally turning to face you, “You know, I’m not really in that mushy lovey kinda mood this afternoon. I’ve got Serpent stuff to do later on, maybe we should just say our goodbyes for now and I’ll call you later tonight, yeah?” He suggested as you watched him force a smile, you only reciprocating one in return. “Sure thing, baby, whatever you want. Can’t wait to talk to you tonight, alright? I love you.” You said before kissing him lightly over his lips, your body relaxing when he kissed back. “Love you too, angel.”

A couple more days had passed, and you had tried to not let your minor mishap between you and Sweet Pea affect you. He had grown more suspicious about your secrecy, and you had grown more guilty. But you kept telling yourself; ‘it’ll be worth it in the end’. It was finally Saturday morning and you had just gotten back from shopping for Sweets’ present, attempting to cover the bright colored Victoria Secrets bag in the bottom of your wardrobe.You doubted that he would look in there which gave you the perfect opportunity until you both arrived home later tonight. You suddenly jumped when you heard the trailer door close and heavy footsteps wander down the hall. “Y/N? You here? No one is picking up their phones, at all…” He called out, your head peeking through the bedroom door. Of course, you knew where they would be - at the Wyrm setting up Pea’s party, and all you had to do was act like nothing was wrong. “Hey, there he is. Happy Birthday.” You beamed, walking over to him and throwing your arms around his neck, his hands securing on your hips. You lightly kissed his nose before he chuckled out, “You’ve wished me Happy Birthday five times already today” and kissing your nose back. “I just want it to be a good day for you, alright? You mean a lot to me and if your birthday is not happy, then I swear to god…”

Sweet pea chuckled once more and lifted you off the ground, carefully swinging you around in the tight spaced hallway. You buried your face in his neck and giggled softly against his skin, “Y/N of course my birthday is happy, I’m with you, why wouldn’t it be?” He put you down and lead you to the lounge, pulling you onto his lap. You snuggled against his body and placed small kisses and nips onto his neck, Sweet Pea groaning at the sensation. You felt your phone vibrate in your pocket which provoked you to pull it out to check the notification, a message from Jughead reading ‘I’m ready for you, get here as quick as you can. Can’t afford to wait any longer’. You mentally cursed as you stood from your boyfriend’s lap, offering an apologetic smile before going to the bedroom to retrieve your jacket. You didn’t notice as your phone fell from your pocket onto the lounge, and Sweet Pea knew that it was your privacy he was about to breach but losing you would hurt more than you yelling at him. He quickly unlocked your phone, sighing in relief when the pin code was still his birthday, and checked your messages. He only had enough time to read what Jughead had said before you entered back into the room, Sweets’ locking and placing the phone back where it was. “Gotta go, my love. Need to handle some girl stuff, pick up your cake. You’re not allowed to see it until later which is why you can’t come with me, okay?” You reached out for his hand and kissed over his knuckles before retreating from the trailer - next destination, the Wyrm.

The second the trailer door closed, Sweet Pea grasped he nearest pillow and threw it across the room out of anger. His fist pounding harshly into the couch cushion underneath him. “Cheating on me with fucking Jones, this can’t be real!” He growled before jumping up and marching toward your room, retrieving his Serpent jacket which hung proudly within the wardrobe. In his fit of anger he accidentally dropped it, kneeling down to pick it up before uncovering your poorly camouflaged bag. He cocked an eyebrow and lent in, pulling out a matching lingerie set that would barely cover your body at all. More anger, if possible, seethed through him - you always showed him the second you bought something new, wanting him to beg you to try it on so he can instantly rip it off from your body. Sweet Pea put two and two together, thinking that this set was for a rendezvous with Jughead, rather than realizing that it was for his birthday. Unaware of where you’ve gone, your boyfriend left his trailer and started his bike, heading for the Whyte Wyrm to search for Toni and Fangs. The engine roared through the streets of Southside, a true reflection of the roaring inside his rigid body.

There were Serpents out the front of the bar who tried to stop him from going inside the moment they saw him, but e wasn’t easily obliged as he pushed them aside with ease. The doors of the Wyrm swung open with so much force that the walls shook with fury, everybody stopping immediately to face the wrath that just walked inside. Your eyes widened as they focused on Sweet Pea, you on top of a ladder attempting to hang streamers as Jughead held the bottom to prevent you from falling. “Step the fuck away Jones, or I swear…” Sweet Pea grunted, his hands curled into fists. You quickly climbed down and ran to the tall Serpent’s side, hands grasping his biceps to hold him still. “Sweet Pea, what are you doing here? You shouldn’t… you shouldn’t be here.” You said only to have him pull away from you and digging into the depths of his pockets, pulling out the familiar black and lacy lingerie set. “Seems like you forgot this little number before leaving to meet up with your precious Jughead.” His tone was nearly as harsh as his eyes, burning holes through your skull. He failed to notice the decorations hanging around him and the handful of other Serpents, which would easily explain what was happening. You shook your head and stuttered, realizing why he would be upset, “N-n-no, gosh no. I’m not going behind your back with Jughead…” You started to say, your eyes already filling with unwanted tears at the sight of how angry he was. “She was planning you a surprise birthday party, you idiot. Look around.” Toni yelled from across the room, her voice clean and clear as it cut through the silence surrounding you all.

Sweet Pea pried his eyes up and did as he was told, his facial features instantly softening when he looked at his fellow Serpents and the hard work everybody was putting in, for him. As he glanced at the party prepping, you carefully took the lingerie from his hand and held it close to your chest, your spare hand pulling his face toward yours, “This was _your _present. From me. For later.…” You whispered, eyebrow raising as you tried to get him to understand what you were saying. You boyfriend’s mouth shaped as ‘O’ before growing a dark blush across his cheeks, looking down in embarrassment. He threw his arm behind his head and sighed loudly, “Y/N… baby I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to doubt you, it’s just… I don’t like it when your attention is on everyone but me. I thought something bad was happening… I didn’t want you… to you know… leave me.” A sudden cooing of Serpents all chanted ‘awwww’ at the same time, Sweet Pea and you giving them glares before you pulled him outside. When you were both alone, you lent up and kissed him, smiling against his lips, “I’d never leave you, I’m in love with you. And I only kept this a secret because you’ve never had a party, a proper birthday. You deserved it. I wanted to give you the best day of your life so far… I’m sorry i hurt you, Sweet Pea.

For the second time today, he picked you up in his arms and swung you around. The familiar sound of your giggling bringing a wide smile to his face. “You are such a goddamn angel. And I was an dick, and I’d hate me if I were you… but I’m also glad that you don’t.” When your feet hit the gravel, you fell into his arms, your own embracing around his torso to pull him close to you, your ear hovering over his soothing heartbeat. “How about we go back to the trailer and I can give you your surprise early before the party starts. What do you think, hmm?” You asked him, smiling to yourself when his heart rate picked up, a low growl erupting from him “You’re going to kill me one day, Y/N. Mark my words.”


End file.
